UMBRA
UMBRA is the final battle of the game, serving as a final boss for a run. It is a massive shadow creature with a multitude of clawed arms and wild eyes. Encountering To summon Umbra at the end of a run, (unlockable areas are not factored into this), the Player must have slain 3 other bosses in that same run. A red Obol will be placed in the final level, which brings the player to a unique level taking place in a surreal space themed area. A red Doubol will be placed in this level and collecting this will grant access to the fight with UMBRA. Arena Umbra is fought on 5 floating islands, which are arranged in a circle around Umbra. The islands are connected to one another by rows of destructible floating stones. The stones are damaged by some of Umbra's attacks and will be destroyed in 3 hits. They will not respawn and the Player can become trapped upon an island if they act unwisely. In the centers of the large floating islands are globes used to damage Umbra. Damaging UMBRA When summoning PENUMBRAs, it will sometimes summon an ANTUMBRA variant which drops a Soul for use against UMBRA. The Player must collect the Soul and bring it to an Altar, they cannot attack while holding the Soul and will move a bit slower. The Altars are spawned at the end of UMBRA's Dark Portal attack on a large island. The Player must then perform a Ritual Minigame. Ritual Minigame The Player must perform a Ritual to damage UMBRA. Four wheels will appear in the corners of the screen, and the wispy soul of UMBRA will bounce around the screen. Each wheel shoots a beam of light in a direction and rotates. The player can slow each wheel's rotation with different buttons, where multiple beams intersect is where damage is done, if multiple beams line up on top of UMBRA's soul it will deal damage, with more beams dealing more damage exponentially. As the minigame runs, the Player's health will steadily decrease, creating incentive to finish off UMBRA's soul quickly. The Minigame ends if UMBRA is not damaged for a time period. The time period in which UMBRA must be damaged decreases as UMBRA is damaged in the current minigame session, with the Player needing to keep several beams on UMBRA at all times if they have drained more than 1/5 of UMBRA's health in the current session. UMBRA's soul will also speed up as its health lowers, though this is constant over all minigame sessions for the battle. * Upper-Left Wheel - W * Upper-Right Wheel - E * Lower-Left Wheel - S * Lower-Right Wheel - D Attacks Umbra summons monsters in addition to attacking. It will summon PENUMBRAs, lesser enemies unique to this fight, and occasionally actual Enemies. * UMBRA raises its hands directly above the Player and drops blobs of shadow from above. The blobs damage the floating stones so the Player should try to stay on the larger islands, which do not take damage. The blobs fall at a higher velocity and occasionally spawn PENUMBRAs when UMBRA is on lower health. * UMBRA sceams and summons 2-3 Dark Portals which spawn PENUMBRAs, and up to 3 regular enemies at a time depending on UMBRA's current health. Summoned enemies have slightly lower health than usual but can come in any variant. When the Dark Portals dissipate, at the ene of the attack, one of them will spawn an Altar. * UMBRA darkens the arena dramtically and slams it hands down from above. The hands will hover above the Player for a second and then slam down. * UMBRA holds its hands above the Player and drops PENUMBRAs on them. * UMBRA shoots 8 lazers from its many eyes in a ring around the player, they will hold in place for a second and then move to intersect in the middle, where the Player was when the attack started. It will perform this attack several times in quick succession. Category:Bosses